The One That Got Away  chapter 2
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: Part  two


I do not own Castle but boy I wish I did

**The one that got away **

**Chapter 2**

"**That's it ?" Castle complained **

"**No explanation ?" Esposito joined in **

" **no details?" Lanie added "girl you better spill it or I'm gonna smack you "**

**Kate laughed at their reactions .." Okay ,okay, okay , calm down "… " it doesn't leave this room" she stated more than asked meeting everyone's eye as they nodded their agreement **

"**My fiend and I bought these fake ID's from a friend of her brother ", "she asked her parents to stay the night and I asked to stay with her so we had a cover for the night" …. "We went to this club I don't even remember the name of tha club " but their was some awesome music and we danced with several guys and each other ..I was getting tired so I started walking to the back to find a place to sit down .as I was walking to the back of the room there was this guy sitting there al alone at a table , he was sitting their in the middle of all the chaos with a guitar in his lap , writing in this notebook . Sipping on a glass of scotch .**

"**Till this day I find nothing sexier than a man with a guitar and a drink in his hand " Kate said with a far off look in her eye . "I was intrigued so I walked over and asked him if I could sit with him" , "he looked so surprised almost like he thought he was the only person there .." " he looked at me and I was a goner , it was like he could see straight to my soul." " Those eyes man they were so blue with one look I felt like I was drowning " ,she said looking down at her hands then back up meeting Castles gaze across from her . She furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side staring into Castles eyes. **

"**Kate? What 's wrong ? " Castle asked wondering why she was staring at him like that **

**Kate shook her head like she was dismissing something .." We talked for so long about everything and nothing ,he was waiting for school to start he was leaving for college in a week . He asked me back to his place telling me his mom was away on business , but assuring me that his intentions were pure , he just wanted to go somewhere quieter , " I declined but agreed to meet him in the park the next day ..**

"**Well did you meet him?" Lanie asked**

**Kate smiled " yeah, Yeah I did " he brought a picnic of sushi, rice and egg rolls "**

"**Beckett ?" "did Romeo have a name ?" Castle asked **

**She looked at him puzzled then smiling a teasing little smile , "yeah Ricky, why you jealous , "**

**N., no , just thought we could put a name on this punk" Castle answered **

"**His name was Alex , castle "**

"**A, Al.,. Alex? " Castle stuttered **

**Everyone looked at Castle **

"**You okay man ?" Esposito asked **

"**Me?, oh yeah I'm fine. , I just need a l another drink" , he said pouring himself another scotch . Go ahead " Kat. ..Kate "he said after he had taken a drink **

**Kate's was looking at Lanie when she heard him stutter out her name .. she froze slowly turning to look at him mouth open a little , like she was going to say something ,**

"**Go on" Lanie nudged **

**Kate shook her head again , " Where was I , oh yeah , we ate our picnic , and talked some more , until it started to rain , stood under the trees for a while watching it rain , then he grabbed onto the branch above us and pulled it drenching me with rain water .. I squealed he pulled me to him and pined me to the tree ", he kissed me right then and there in the middle of a down poor we were soaked and I didn't even care ". t Wow every girl should be kissed like that every day … she said wiping a tear from her eyes , yeah . She said letting out a long sighed … "I'll tell you what if more people had just a little bit of that passion that boy had bottled up in side of him" .. We wouldn't have a job she laughed . Looking at Lanie and Javier .. Then continuing her story but not before noticing Castle looking a little off " so he finally talked me in to going back to his place to get to dry off , " " he gave me some of his boxers and a t-shirt to wear while my clothes dried " we sat on the couch together my legs laying across his while he played his guitar for me ,"you know he had me sign his guitar." after a while we started kissing and one thing led to another Kate blushed our first few times he was so gentle , his touches were soft and his lips the things he did to me physically and mentally, of course as days went by the was always there passion but things just became more intense our need for each other grew the days were going by so quickly , we didn't t stay in bed the whole time , we chased each other through the park we went to one of those little photo booths and had our pictures taken .. You know the serious pose the crazy pose and the rest were kissy poses ..you know I carry my half of those Photos with me in my purse all the time .. So our time was coming to an end , I was so upset .. So we had this big idea we got a tattoo to commemorate our time together … I was heart broken when he left , we talked off and on for a while over the phone , but we moved his number got lost… I found his number right after my mom died and I called him , but .. A little kid answered the phone, I asked for him and the kid yelled " daddy phone " Castle coughed . Breaking her attention and then she continued ." I hung up .. And never tried to call again after that …"**

**He is the reason I never let anyone get too close to me . I have never found anyone else who has made me feel that loved and adored , He is the one that got away …" she finished " so happy now Castle .?". " You managed to get through another layer of the Beckett onion"**

"**So what is this tattoo?" ..Lanie butted in **

**Kate laughed " it's a cherry with a K On the top right hand corner and a A on the bottom left hand corner .."**

"**A cherry, girl that s too funny." Laine laughed **

"**Yeah he was a little bit of a comedian." Kate smiled **

**Martha had been sitting on the couch reading a paper and listening to them and their stories and turned around " Richard dear" she called " don't you .".**

**His head whipped around to meet his mothers eyes .. "Mother don't "…he cut her off **

**A look passed between them she nodded and turned back around to her paper .**

**The sound of his voice caused everyone to pause ..**

"**Rick? Are you okay " Kate asked ..**

"**Yeah .. I'm fine." he said so are you going to show us this picture of him or what ?" Castle asked **

" **well yeah I guess I can " she said reaching over and rummaging through her purse and passing the treasured photo to Lanie first .**

"**Wow baby he was handsome " Lanie said "and I see what you mean about those eyes " she added handing the photo to Esposito .. **

**Yeah .. Hey you were Cute Beckett .. Esposito smiled handing it to Castle …**

**Castle took the photo slowly letting his eyes roam over the two lovers in the picture, her smile he thought to himself that was his one goal daily, to make her smile at least once , and here in this setting she gave it so freely with out hesitation and with out the Beckett side taking over and instantly covering up any form of happiness ,she looked so care free, content,.. Happy , ..**

**."Castle..? Your acting weird …, what's wrong with you ?" Kate asked bringing him back to the present ..**

"**Um .. Nothing … uh excuse me a moment" he said as he handed her the photo and walked to his room …**


End file.
